The Cat, the Mouse and the Dog
by Fyyrrose
Summary: [challenge fic] Insanity drabble about a stalker, his prey and natural enemy.


**Title**: The Cat, the Mouse and the Dog

**Author**: me and the muses (who really created this)

**Rating**: M (the muses wrote it, so it has to be)

**Song**: Love to Love You by Donna Smith

**Disclaimer**: Oh so not mine… poor guys must be thankful

**Summary**: … I need one?

**Notes**: another challenge fic. Probably OOC…but if so, you were warned…On second though completely OOC, but goes well with EEevee's HS story. Oh, and why isn't insanity a genre? It should be! **Beta**: Ditto that. I would be the most frequent customer Xx;;

* * *

I watched as his fiery red hair bobbed from side to side as he ran. From here I could watch even the tiniest dribble of sweat run down his cheek. He kept looking back to see if his follower was behind him. I chuckled silently as I watched from my position on the rooftop.

How he looked adorable from here. What I wouldn't give to drop down beside him and ravage him whole. I could feel my body heat rise, but I suppressed the feeling. I had to if I wanted this game to continue.

Missions always came first, and tonight he was my mouse. I licked my lips. Tonight I was the cat. The more he ran around in circles the less I had to move. He was weakening himself for me and for that I was thankful. Although, I'm certain I could have found other ways to exhaust him.

I watched as he ran and his eyes grew wider in fear as he couldn't shake his feeling of someone watching him. I watched his legs move. I wondered if they were as powerful as they looked. I could imagine the way they moved beneath his uniform.

I almost groaned at the thought. The contracting and releasing of his muscles under my guidance … I needed to stop that. Tonight I was the cat; I could always play with my new toy later.

I should have brought a bottle of sake to watch this sport. However, I never drank when I was on a mission. It could affect my performance, and that was not acceptable. I could see that he was getting weaker. The mouse always did when he ran. I was getting ready for the kill when I heard a voice from behind me call out his name.

"Shinpachi, wait!"

My eyes slanted at the vile beast calling his name. How did I not see him coming? How could I have been so focused on my game that I didn't see him? I could smell his horrid scent from a mile away, but I couldn't spot him. I berated myself for letting my toy get the best of me and my abilities.

"Heisuke, I told you for the last time I'm not dressing up as a geisha!"

"But you're the only one woman enough to do it!"

I watched in amusement as my little fireball became the wonderful color of his hair. I wouldn't mind seeing him all dressed up. But then, that would be half the fun. The other half would be the part where I removed his clothes and kissed away everything that flawed him.

"Why don't you dress up as the woman, you have the hips!" Shinpachi screamed. His voice echoed off the shop walls. The still night was suddenly broken by his shrill. I will admit, Heisuke did have the childbearing hips. I almost amused myself with the thought of Heisuke being pregnant…but that would mean someone would have to be intimate with him, and that's where my thoughts ended. It was a sickening thought.

"That's why you like my hips the best," He swayed like a lover trying to seduce his man. He took a step towards him. "Besides, you know how badly that crap affects my perfect skin." Heisuke huffed, and crossed his arms.

I narrowed my eyes. Like that 'man' had perfect skin.

"Why can't Okita or Tetsu play the woman this time?"

I watched as my pet begged and pleaded for mercy. He should have known that if he were with me then he would only have to beg in the bedroom… and only for more.

"Because Hijikata gets too possessive when Okita comes to play and Tetsu had to clean the Bacon's cage."

"Then what about Susumu? I'm sure Hijikata would allow him off his leash this once!"

I watched as Shinpachi begged and pleaded. However, I thought to myself, I would play the man in the relationship. He would just have to find that out the hard way. I was okay with that. Besides, I've never had any complaints.

"If Hijikata would untie his pet then maybe, but what are the chances in that happening?"

Untie me? I wasn't a dog. I glared at Heisuke. It wasn't like I was the one that was the dog of the government. How dare he assume that with my good looks and my grace meant I was someone's bitch!

"Why does it have to be me?"

It was so cute to see my sweet pet beg. He was just begging to the wrong person. It should be me. Soon, it will be me. Soon the world will be as it should be. Soon, very soon…

"Because, you're the only one small enough to fit in it." Heisuke stated blankly. "Sano spent all our money and could only afford a child's size kimono. Be a sport and take one for the team."

I watched Heisuke leap forward and wrap his arms around him. "If you do then I will give you something you like." His sing-song voice made me want to rip out his vocal cords and castrate him with it. Now that sounded like an entertaining evening. Maybe another night. Tonight was for my pet and my pet alone.

"Now my dear Shinpan-chan, go and get changed and I will escort you there. But first there is something I must take care of first." Heisuke purred in his ear.

I watched as Heisuke offered Shinpachi's cheek a soft fluttering caress. I wanted to leave my spot from the rooftop and rip him to sheds. Somehow my feet were rooted to the spot. I watched silently as Shinpachi left.

I watched as Heisuke looked up and directly at me. How he did he know I was here? I was careful! A sweet and vindictive smirk graced his face. "Oh Susumu, next time you want to play cat and mouse, make sure you're not the dog first."

* * *

**AN**: that was evil, and a good place to end it. that was a product of the muses…

**Beta**: You know, Susumu reminds me of VCBB from Bleach… they have a similar look/personality. And is this my reward for not writing HellSchool? Because I might just have to wait a year to update again!


End file.
